


See That Boy

by athousandwinds



Category: Cain Saga/Godchild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See that boy? The lonely boy in the big house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See That Boy

There is a house in the English countryside.

It is large and intimidating, the man who built it – or rather, the man who had it built, for no one who could afford a house like this one would do manual labour – had a love affair with the terrifying architecture of the Gothic style.

In this house, there is a room. It is richly furnished; the sofa and armchairs are beautifully embroidered (though you can see where it has been damaged, where some small boy has kicked the backs of his shoes against it) and the antimacassars are trimmed with gold thread. A casual observer is reminded, however, that "rich" has never been a synonym for "warm", or even "happy". There, in one of the armchairs, sits a boy.

That boy is a demon.

See that silky, raven-black hair? See that pale skin? This is a boy who only goes out at night. This is a boy who lives in the dark. There, see? He's opening his eyes.

You've woken him up!

There's nowhere to hide. He won't hurt you, but you'll die all the same. You might as well take a good long look; his is the last face you'll ever see.

Yes. He _is_ beautiful. All the devil's children are.


End file.
